


Peculiarities

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, light lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: Humans have forced themselves to evolve in some very unique ways leaving one young man with the ability to feel the physical sensations of others, which can be disturbing when trying to make friendly conversation with the company's newest golden boy.





	Peculiarities

Things didn't work out quite like expected when human beings moved into space. Oh, it all went great for the first few hundred years, but after generations of being separated from the source of our creation strange things started happening. I suppose it could have been worse, I could have been one of the ones with three eyes or the life span of a fly, but being able to feel other peoples physical sensations can be a pain in the ass. 

This type of thing usually shows up during puberty, which is hard enough, but for a kid who can actually feel it when their best friend gets his first kiss it can get a little confusing. Don't get me wrong, I have no idea what sort of emotions were going on inside him, that's Quatre gig, but I could feel every tickle on his skin and almost taste the flavor of the girls tongue as it brushed over his. There is a limit to how much I can tolerate, so I beat a path out of there and hid in a closet until it was over. Thinking back, it was probably a pretty childish thing to do, but I was only twelve at the time. Fortunately, I've learned to separate most of it from my own senses and the little things like when someone has an itch faded into the background as sort of a white noise, but anything uncommon, like a heart pounding reaction to a stirring emotion like fear or lust could break through.

Quatre has had many more kisses since then, some of which have helped bring to light many things about myself that I may never have known, so we still stick together for the most part. He's moved on from pretty little girls to rough and tumble guys though, and I have a room hell and away from his or anyone else's for that matter. It probably sounds like having 'super powers' would be cool and romantic, but it set us apart from the rest of our race and made it impossible for us to ever even think about living dirt side. 

There weren't that many of us left since most people had gone back to ground, but having our unique abilities sort of made that impossible. I'd never survive on a crowded planet with all those people touching each other all the time, then there's the less pleasant part like when I feel like my finger got slammed in a drawer because my coworker is a bumbling fucking idiot! 

"Fuck! Carter!" I growled under my breath because the moron had managed to hurt himself in my presence as least five times that week. 

"Ahhh, shit that hurt," he grumbled having not heard me, but I glared at him anyway because I hardly noticed the little things anymore, but shit like that hurt. 

"It isn't his fault you can feel it," Quatre reminded me, but all he had to cope with was some anxiety and momentary distain while my finger was going to throb until we got out of range of the klutz. 

We donned our helmets while we waited for our turn to leave the gate and I tried to ignore the fact that the guy behind us was getting a boner, but it was becoming cumbersome because what they feel...I feel, sooooo...I looked back to see why my dick was getting hard and caught the guy staring at my ass...with his extra eye. 

"Maxwell!" I hurried forward to sign off on my transport so I could get the hell out of there, but before I could flee our foreman, Dunt, informed me, "Says here you got a new partner."

"What?" I deadpanned while the information bounced around in my head. No, that couldn't be right because I always worked alone.

"Says Yuyyyai," he said as he screwed up his eyes as if it would help him pronounce it, but it turned out he didn't have to. 

"Yui," an Asian guy said coming to join us. "Hiiro," he sort of smiled while he offered his hand and I groaned internally because his heart was beating a little too fast. 

"Duo," I returned and hoped he wouldn't take too much offense, because the moment we were suited up and ready I beat a path out of there like my ass was on fire.

He kept up though, so I was forced to relent and just hoped he wasn't the klutzy type. Turned out it wasn't too bad because he was competent enough not to bust his knuckles every two minutes, and I figured out by the end of our shift that he was actually a pretty good collector when he brought in some nice pieces off the wreck we were currently dismantling. Dunt was thrilled with the haul because I always go for the good stuff, but it took a little longer to process than usual, which gave Carter an opportunity to fuck with my world. 

"Unnn," I groaned when he dropped his cage and tripped over it sending a searing pain through my right shin. 

Hiiro stopped to wonder why I was bent over holding my leg, then glanced back at Carter and I felt my spirit sag while I waited for him to figure it out. Most of our differences aren't as easy to detect as slug boys third eye, which is good because one of the down sides is that knowledge is power. I once knew a guy who would purposely run his head into his locker just to piss with me when he figured it out, but not everyone was as stupid as him. Quatre, for instance, went through a phase when he was experimenting with his sexuality when he would make sure he was in proximity while he made love. His excuse was that I appeared to be missing out on such things since I refused to date, but what he didn't know was that it didn't really bother me that much. He stopped doing it on purpose when he figured out I was letting myself enjoy it, but it helped bring to light the vulnerability of my particular peculiarity. If someone wanted to hurt me, all they had to do was hurt someone who was with me. It was a terrifying prospect that I tried not to advertise, but having your shin suddenly burst into intense pain for no apparent reason is difficult to hide. I was hopeful that Hiiro would be a decent guy and keep it to himself when he simply cocked his head thoughtfully and returned his attention to Dunt to collect his voucher. 

"Hey, Duo!" I heard Hilde call as she approached looking happy enough to make her furry ears twitch. 

Somewhere down the line her family had decided it would be a good idea to splice their genes with those of a mountain leopard in a futile attempt to alter themselves so that they could remain in space. It worked in the fact that she was stuck out there among the stars, but most of her kin had disappeared because ninety five percent of them were still born. 

"What's up, kitten," I smiled accepting her to my side where she began to purr while she showed me her voucher. "Nice," I praised inspiring her to nuzzle her nose against my cheek, which is when I noticed Hiiro looking at us like I had spaghetti for hair. "Why don't you go deposit this and we'll go get a nice fish cake to celebrate," I told her while I gently pushed her away, but she managed to kiss me happily on the cheek before she skipped off. "She's just naturally affectionate," I explained though I had no idea why and was feeling dubiously uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze when Quatre popped up. 

"This berg is turning out to be a pretty good spot," he smiled while his tall lover trailed along in his wake. 

Trowa was an enigma even to me, but Quatre was so into him it didn't really matter what his peculiarity was. He had proven to be a man of integrity and obviously adored my sensitive friend, though looking at him one might think he was bored to tears. He was also a first rate collector and had brought in enough booty to cover his expenses for the rest of the cycle with little effort, but we all stalled when Dunt started to laugh somewhat unsteadily. 

"Would'ya look at this!" Dunt shouted to a couple of his peers nearby who were divvying up vouchers to the rest of the crew. "Looks like I got myself a ringer!" he laughed holding up a clear crystal that filled his palm and made half the people that saw it stop in stunned amazement. 

"Is it real?" someone asked while my mind tried to figure out how Dunt had come into possession of a arcanite crystal. 

It was common knowledge that they were embedded in most space debris, but they were notoriously difficult to salvage because of their delicate nature making them one of the most prized treasures in our trade. The one time I had successfully extracted one it took me over a week to dig it out and once I did it was flawed making it useless for the most part. They were used in the stabilizers of large ships, but they had to be perfect so they could refract the energy without blowing the ship apart. The one Dunt currently had in his hand was sending prismatic light all over the room and inspired the assembly to cheer out loud. 

"Boy," Dunt grinned toothily at Hiiro, "You just earned your crew a complimentary feast!" he exclaimed while he stamped Hiiro's voucher with a gold seal. 

**

"Mmmmmm," Hilde moaned in appreciation while she chewed on her fillet of cod. 

Real meat was usually too expensive for the likes of us, but Hiiro's success had granted his peers the means by which to enjoy themselves for the evening. He chose to sit with us because technically I was his partner I suppose, but he wasn't the most articulate fellow I'd ever met. He seemed content to simply munch on his food for the most part while everyone enjoyed the bounty he had provided. 

"Where did you transfer in from?" Quatre finally asked resorting to the direct approach since he wasn't offering any information.

"L1," he replied gaining everyone's attention because it was highly unusual for someone to be downgraded from a colony derelict to one of the salvage stations, but our curiosity wasn't enough to prompt him to elaborate. 

"It must be lonely for you out here in the sticks," Wufei commented being the only one among us who could relate. 

He was born on L5, but the colony was destroyed when he was very young, so most of his memories were of the forager ships that salvaged what was left of humanities attempt to dominate space. The structures that were left, like L1, were in disrepair and populated by a scarce force of preternatural humans, but they were still massive and housed hundreds more people than our little spaceship homes. It made me wonder what might have happened to make him want to leave a place that still had at least an artificial blue sky to come slum around a steel beehive in the middle of nowhere, but he chose to keep his thoughts on the matter private. 

"It has adequate temptations," he replied curtly while he placed a meatball in his mouth. 

"Such as?" Quatre grinned cockily while he leaned into Trowa's side, but he gasped and sat right back up when Hiiro laid another, smaller arcanite crystal on my empty plate. 

"You didn't turn it in!?" Hilde gasped before I could get a hand over her mouth. 

"That can get you arrested," Trowa commented, but Hiiro seemed nonplused. 

I noticed some of the other people in our crew, which numbered fourteen looking at us curiously and quietly scooped the crystal into my hand while Hiiro explained, "It's easier to salvage them if your familiar with their attributes."

"You kept it so we could familiarize ourselves with it?" Wufei chuckled while Hiiro nodded. 

"That's very generous of you," Quatre smiled. 

"You're sweet," Hilde smiled daring to rub her hair against his arm. 

"You might want to be a little more discrete," I told him while I offered the crystal to him under the table and noted the knowing light that appeared in Quatre's eyes that clued me into the fact that he'd picked up something on our new friends emotional state. 

"It's for you," Hiiro told me and suddenly Quatre was grinning at me because the tone had been odd and made my chest feel funny. 

"Can I see?!" Hilde enthused almost falling out of her chair when she abandoned it to scoot around Hiiro and climbed mostly into my lap. 

I smiled contritely over her shoulder, but there was no reasoning with her when she got her claws into something shiny. Hiiro didn't seem all that bothered by it though, so I let her fawn over it for a minute, then guided her into the chair beside me and tucked it in my pocket before anyone else got a look at it. 

It was about then that I felt the brush of someone's hand on my left thigh and looked up to glare at Quatre, but Trowa was on his right side. There was no way he could have been responsible for the sensation, but it was firm enough to be causing a rush of heat to pool in my groin so I knew someone was getting felt up. A quick glance around confirmed that it wasn't anyone at our table, but that didn't mean someone else in the room wasn't getting frisky. 

"Ah, shit," I gasped softly when the feeling traveled up my leg and gripped my swelling shaft. 

"Duo?" Quatre inquired having felt my sudden distress, but there was no way I was going to try to explain in front of everyone. I shot him a look at conveyed all of this and he caught on instantly as his big eyes got round. "Ummm...damn," he said looking suddenly ashamed. "I completely forgot to bring that data chip you loaned me," he told me and I wished he'd get to the damn point because it was getting hard to keep from breathing hard. "I believe I left it in my..." but I was already gone before he could finish. 

"Fuck," I gasped as I hid myself in the last stall in the head and tried to banish the stubborn erection. 

It is somewhat mortifying when these things happen and I cursed the damn fool who was getting a hand job in the middle of dinner while I willed myself back into a presentable state. It had to have been someone pretty close because things like that aren't usually a problem, but when their coupled with large amounts of excitement that manifest in physical ways it can sometimes hit hard and fast. Anger and fear can make a persons heart race and even cause chest pains and pressure in the jaw, but lust was my biggest problem because there was just no way to control the kinds of reactions a body has when stimulated in the right way. 

"Duo?" I heard Quatre call and took a deep breath while I put myself right. "Are you alright?" he asked when I stepped out of the stall.

"Some people need a leash," I grumbled going to wash my face. 

"They're just having fun," he reasoned. 

"Yeah," I sighed drying my eyes. "I know," I had to concede because the truth was they were, but, "I just wish they weren't doing it at my expense."

"Maybe if you did it yourself every once in awhile," he smiled coyly.

"Don't start," I grumbled while I stepped by him and offered, "Thanks for the out."

"No problem," he returned and we went back to our table. 

However, I had no sooner sat down when I felt the firm touch of someone's finger along the clef of my ass and fell right out of my chair.

"Duo!" Hilde cried diving in to help me up while my face crisped. 

Hiiro was looking at me as if I'd lost my mind again and I decided I'd had enough. Whatever pervert was jerking around during dinner had ruined it for me, so I just packed it in and went to my cabin, which was located as far away from everyone else as I could mange. It doesn't always help because there are those who feel it necessary to sneak about in the cover of darkness and practice their mating games, but it doesn't bother me that much when I'm alone. It can be quite enjoyable actually, though it can be difficult to decipher the sensations when there's a girl involved. I don't have the right equipment to feel what she's feeling, so my mind tends to ignore her for the most part and drown me in the guys euphoria. It's a guilty pleasure, but I couldn't stop it if I wanted to, so I've learned to deal with it. 

It was blissfully quiet while I showered and took care of the problem I'd picked up during dinner and I was grateful. It's hard enough on a single guy my age, but to be teased unmercifully like that was just utterly unfair. I really wanted to just lay down, but having felt the hand on me and the scintillating presence of a fingertip on my rectum there was no way I was going to sleep without relief. Weeks of having to suffer through Quatre's idea of an indirect education in the matter had revealed that I have no preference when it comes to the gender of a prospective lover, but I have to admit there's no way a woman could grant me all thing things my body desires. I suppose she could use artificial means to enact the deed, but what I wanted was to feel the heady pleasure of a mans flesh deep inside me and felt the heat rise and burn my body at the thought of it. 

I'm always a little sensitive after a night like that, so it was a little more difficult to tolerate being in the midst of my peers and I felt bad for Quatre. The poor guy seems to be hard up all the time and I know it's mostly because the general population is walking around bombarding him with repressed desires. At least I only have to deal with the ones who actually give in, he has to cope with everyone's emotions all the time. He says he can tune it out, but he seems to have a permanent hard on...or maybe that has more to do with the way Trowa is always touching him. Trowa's a good guy, but he gets a kick out of fucking with me whenever he gets the chance, so I yelped when he goosed Quatre in the ass. 

"Be nice," Quatre chuckled in mild reprimand while I glared at his playful lover. 

"I'm on B-12, 2a," Hilde told me while she checked my work order over, but we seldom got scheduled on the same worksite. 

She's a great gal, but she doesn't have a very long attention span and ends up on the rookie crew more often than not, whereas I'm one of the companies top collectors, so I was set up to retrieve components from the ancient ships busted ion drive. There would be solar panels and other valuable apparatus to salvage, not to mention arcanite crystals, which was obviously why Dunt wanted Hiiro to accompany me. 

"If you can bring back another maybe we'll set you up with some of the honey's out on Roxy's Boat!" Dunt chortled while he signed off on Hiiro's work order, but he didn't seem all that amused. 

Quatre and Trowa managed to get a shift together again, but that was one of the perks of being the son of one of our bosses biggest buyers. His family had succeeded in going to ground through the generations, but sometimes one of their number was born with a peculiarity that set them apart. There wasn't much they could do about his inability to live among the milling population of Earth, but they hadn't abandoned him either. He was allowed to choose his own fate and seemed fairly happy with his life for the most part. 

As for me I set off with Hiiro in tow because he appeared to prefer to let me lead when choosing a worksite and we settled in. My goal was to extract at least three of the massive solar panels that were located on the old ion drives and I was well on my way to locking the second one into the transport when I felt something that just shouldn't have been happening. 

"What the hell?" I wondered looking around to confirm there wasn't another soul in sight, but the nagging persistence of the sensations along my skin were undeniable. 

"Is everything alright?" Hiiro asked and I almost lost my grip on the panel I started so hard. 

"Wait," I said mostly to myself while I grabbed for any viable reason why I could feel hands touching my back and hips, but when I looked at Hiiro he was just hanging there on his transport looking at me. "Son of a bitch," I breathed willing the odd sensation away and it slowly dissipated, but I was left rattled by the experience.

"What is it?" 

"Shit!" I gasped having not noticed him coming up beside me. "Don't do that!" I breathed, then felt a hand touch my back and jerked so hard I pulled something in my arm, then felt like a complete idiot because Hiiro had actually touched my back as he moved around me to help finish securing the panel. "Sorry," I mumbled letting him close the clamp. 

"Maybe we should call it a day," he suggested while he pushed my load clear of the housing for me and I balked when I saw a net full of arcanite crystals hanging from his waist. 

"How did you get those?" I asked incredulously while I took back control of my work. 

"Would you like one?" he asked reaching for the net and I'm afraid I stared at him. 

"You're serious?" I deadpanned, but he just looked at me as if he didn't get it. "It took me a week to dig one of those out," I explained while I got us moving again. "And I fractured it in the process. How in the hell did you collect...what?...five of them!? in one shift?!" I just couldn't believe it.

"I have a special technique," he smiled holding one of the larger ones out while he offered, "Maybe I could show you sometime."

I just kind of stared at him for a minute because if I were a girl I'd have thought he was flirting with me, but it was hard to tell with guys. I took the crystal though, because I'm not stupid. He had enough credits in that one bag to make him richer than Midas, though it was a shame that they technically belonged to the company. We still got perks for bringing them in though, and got set up with fresh food and hot showers for a month. We also got a one day furlough and an invitation to Roxy's, but he wasn't anymore interested in the intergalactic whore house than I was. 

The shower sounded divine though, because we were usually forced to use the little showers in our cabins and they suck, so I went to get my gear and headed for the private baths that usually cost a weeks pay. They were almost worth it though, because instead of the cylinders that barely fit a human body they were large stalls with wide heads that actually put out enough water to get your body wet. It might not sound like much to the average guy, but since I have hair long enough to tickle the back of my knees when it's down it was pure heaven. I waited until late so there wouldn't be anyone else around and set my stuff on the bench that ran down the middle of the floor between the stalls. There are some minor perks that make having Quatre as a best friend mildly unfair to others and I grinned widely while I took the big, stiff brush he'd given me from my bag and started to unravel my hair. It's something I don't do often enough because I love the feeling of running the brush through my hair. There's just something soothing about it, so I spent some time working with it until I suddenly felt eyes upon me. 

"Hiiro!?" I gasped jumping up when I saw him standing there and wondered for a moment why until I saw the towel over his shoulder. "Sorry, man," I offered doing my best to calm my hammering hart, but it didn't seem to want to settle. "I didn't think anyone would be in here this late."

"I can go," he offered without moving from his spot and I felt like a complete idiot. 

"It's cool," I told him while I grabbed my soaps and scrubby. "I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for you," I reminded him. "Enjoy your shower."

He was still just standing there when I closed the door and took a deep breath, but my heart was still pounding a little. I turned on the water, then heard him take a stall down the way and swallowed my anxiety while I tried to get a grip. It never did settle all the way, so I just put it out of my mind and got busy washing my hair. That takes awhile and I usually enjoy working with it, but knowing he was just two stalls down completely naked and covered in bubbles was distracting me a little. I realized while I was obsessing over what he was doing in there that I was more than a little attracted to the guy. He was gorgeous from his dark mop of hair right down to his perfect toes and my mind kept taking inventory of everything in between, so I was already up and feeling frisky when the first sensation happened. 

"Ah!" I gasped when I felt a hand run along my side and I was breathless and terrified in a heartbeat. "Wha...?" I breathed when I felt more of the touches and they sent hot waves all over my skin. "Geezzzz," I groaned while I tried to work it out. 

They weren't the sort of touches one can inflict on themselves, just try running your open hands down your shoulders and back, but I couldn't comprehend how it was happening unless Hiiro was engaging in the act of self gratification. However, when I peeked over the door I could easily see by the motions of his shadow through the semitransparent door this was not the case. 

"Fffuuuuck," I groaned as quietly as I could when the hands ghosted over my chest and stomach, then I curled into myself and slid down the wall to the floor when they wrapped around my hips and rounded my ass. 

I couldn't figure it out. There wasn't anyone else in there and I could tell Hiiro was rinsing his hair by the sounds of the water, so why did it feel like someone was using their fingers to totally rock my world! It was all I could do to keep from panting while the sensation got stronger and dug deeper inside me. The next thing I knew I was spread out with my back to the wall holding on for dear life while whatever phantom that had taken hold of me stroked me and pushed a rock solid shaft so deep inside me I wanted to scream. I was terrified that Hiiro would hear me, but he seemed unaware as he went about rinsing himself while I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from giving my secret away. 

This had never happened before. My peculiarity was dependent upon the actions of others. I felt what they felt, so why was I being subjected to the single most sensational sexual experience of my life when there was no one around who could have caused it! My mind reeled while my body was wrecked by one brutal thrust after another. I could feel the heat of his body and the friction of his frantic invasion, but when I opened my eyes there was nobody there. I heard a wet washcloth hit the floor and envisioned Hiiro picking it up, then my treacherous mind locked onto his face and convinced my suffering psyche that he would make a decent substitute for the nobody in my arms. 

"Ah! Fuuck," I hissed while I shook the water from my eyes and swallowed so I wouldn't drown, but I couldn't block out the visions of him as I felt my body being spread so wide and so deep I almost choked. 

It was totally blowing my mind as I was forced to endure until my legs were shaking and I felt a powerful pressure rising up in my loins. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before because it was clean. There wasn't anyone else's reactions involved and though there was no physical presence actually manipulating my flesh, it felt just as if someone was slamming inside me pushing me higher until I was strung so tight I had to bite the heel of my hand to keep from crying out when I came. 

"Duo?" I heard Hiiro call and realized he was out of the shower, but I couldn't catch my breath. "Are you okay?" he asked coming closer. 

"Fine!" I rasped and cringed at the sound of my voice. "Just...swallowed some shampoo," I lied hoping he'd just go away, but it was not to be. 

"Are you on the floor?" he asked and I realized he could tell and felt like a fool. 

"I'm fine," I told him in a tone that pretty much screamed 'leave it alone'.

He was quite for a moment, then carefully said, "Alright...goodnight then."

I took a deep breath when he walked away and tried to put my world back together. What in the hell was going on?! I had never felt anything like that before and it terrified me. Was I mutating into something else? No, that couldn't happen because it was already hard enough to deal with other people's sensations, there was no way I could deal with having phantom hands on me too. There wasn't anything I could do about though, so I got cleaned up and went back to my cabin. 

The truth was it happened sometimes. Some people were born with life spans of less than a week, while others stayed children throughout their lives. Some died during puberty unable to cope with peculiarities that shifted their bodies or minds and some simply burned out before they could grow old. I wondered if I would burn out somehow while I thought of the decadent pleasure that had been inflicted on me, but when all was said and done there was no proof that it hadn't been someone looking for a hidey hole to mess around in. That had to be it when I thought about it, but I couldn't shake the memory that there had been no sense of another during the ordeal. Usually all I can do is feel because the action is guided by someone else's reactions, but this time I had been the guiding force. Maybe I was just maturing in some way and becoming able to guide the actions of others through my gift. Whatever it was, it had seriously rocked my world and I slept like a baby that night. 

"Morning," Quatre smiled while Trowa cuddled his back, but I ignored it when I felt his hand slide up the crack of his ass. 

"What's for breakfast?" I asked instead of playing their game and got to see Trowa pout. 

"Hiii!" Hilde sang as she pounced on me and nuzzled my face, then she came up and grinned, "You smell different."

"That's because I'm clean," I told her forcing her to relent, but my face almost caught fire when she popped off with...

"You smell like you've been mating."

"You should keep your nose to yourself," I growled at her while Quatre and Trowa busted up laughing, then Hiiro stepped up to join us and I turned to see what there was to eat. 

"Hi," Quatre offered to him and must have received a nod in return because he didn't respond verbally. 

"Good moooorninnnnng," Hilde purred while she rubbed her head against his back and I glance up just in time to see a little half smile appear on his lips, but he didn't say anything. 

Quatre was looking at him in that way that revealed he was reading his mood and I got the low down on the visual telegraph that he thought Hiiro had a thing for Hilde, but I didn't like the idea and knew I was in trouble when Quatre's brow fell in concern as he turned his attention to me. I smiled sheepishly indicating I'd rather not discuss it and he relented until Hiiro decided to address our little foray in the showers. 

"Are you feeling better?" he asked while he piled a sizable portion of sausage gravy on his toast and I'm afraid my mind went blank. "You seemed upset last night."

"Is he the reason you smell like musk?" Hilde asked, then howled when I accidentally stood on her foot. 

"Sorry," I told Hiiro while he gaped at me. "She's just..."

"Duo?"

Shit. "It's fine," I told Quatre, but I knew he could tell I was lying, so I promised, "We'll talk after your shift."

He nodded, but didn't seem too happy about it. There was nothing more I could do though, because we were not having that conversation during communal breakfast, so we ate and got on with our day. Hiiro and I had the day off, so we wished them luck and decided to go check out the rec room for awhile. It wasn't much, but there were games and a bar set up for people to use in their off time and I learned very quickly that what I had thought were decent gaming skills were apparently sorely lacking. 

"How do you do that?" I asked amazed by his ability to never miss the mark while we retrieved our darts. 

"It's all in the wrist," he smirked handing me mine while I handed him his and scowled at him. 

"Let's play pool," I suggested, but he kicked my ass in that too. 

It was getting late in the day and we'd made our way through most of the games available before giving in and having a beer while we talked. 

"What was it like on L1?" I wondered having never been to a colony and he shrugged. 

"Not much different than here," he replied as he turned up his beer. "Just bigger...more people."

"You don't sound all that enthused," I chuckled because I could hear regret in his words. 

"I like it better here," he informed me and his smile made my chest flutter a little. "Would you like to hear some music?" he asked and I nodded somewhat distantly while my mind tried to unwrap my heart from around his image. 

He went to the data panel and started working on pulling up some tunes and I started to wonder what his peculiarity was, but it's taboo to just come right out and ask, so I was stuck guessing. He was strong and beautifully built, but that looked pretty natural. I hadn't noticed anything that would give away something like what me or Quatre had to deal with, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything. There was just no way to tell, so I pushed it aside and decided to just enjoy his company. It was just about time for Quatre and Trowa to come off their shift when it happened. 

"Nn!" I gasped and almost choked on my beer when I felt hands glide down my sides and rest on my hips. He was still at the data panel and I was suddenly panting and desperate for an out, but then he looked my way and smiled just as I felt those hands slide down my ass. "Ah, damn," I breathed turning so he wouldn't see me squirm. This was not good, to have it happening in the middle of the rec room while I was hanging with my friends was just so over the top not cool. I didn't want anyone to know about me because it opened up a whole world of possibilities for hurt, so I was forced to put a lid on it and repress the growing heat in my body as the touch ghosted over my back and ass. It was so odd, but with the music playing and the way they moved it almost felt as if someone was dancing with me, but there wasn't a single person dancing in the room.

"Hi, Duo."

"Ah!" I gasped and spun around to find Quatre staring at me as if I'd slapped him in the face. "Sorry, I..." but that's all I managed before he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the bathroom leaving his tall lover to explain to Hiiro when he returned to the table. 

"What's going on!?" Quatre demanded when the door closed and we didn't have to check the stalls because he was well aware of where everyone within fifty feet was and how they felt about it. "You're freaking me out."

"I don't know, Quatre," I breathed thankful that the phantom hands had relented. "Something's different."

"What happened?" he persisted while he reached out to touch my head and I understood he was taking a deep reading on my emotional wellness. 

"I don't know," I choked. "It's like...there was someone there...but no one was there."

"You felt something, but there was no host?" he asked and I nodded, but his response was, "Impossible."

"You know I'm not lying," I told him while he stepped back and informed me...

"Believing it doesn't make it true." Point. "You're sure there was no one else there?"

"Hiiro was there last night," I confessed, "but it couldn't have been him." He was skeptical, so I explained, "I could see him well enough to know, and just now...it felt like someone was dancing with me."

"Just now?" he asked suspiciously and I nodded while he did a quick recap and recalled no one had been dancing when he came in. 

"Maybe I am mutating," I posed, but he didn't like that idea. 

"We should test it," he suggested heading for the paper towels. 

"Quatre," I grumbled, then barked, "OW!" when he punched the paper towel holder so hard it almost busted loose. "Damn it!"

"Well, that still works," he surmised ignoring the pain I knew he was feeling. "Is there any sensation now?"

"No," I grumped still favoring my knuckles. 

"Alright," he huffed. "But tell me if you notice anything," he said. "Anything at all, and I'll sweep the area and see if we can figure out where it's coming from."

"Fine," I nodded while I followed him out and bargained, "Just...no more testing."

We returned to our table where Trowa and Hiiro had started a game of darts and settled in for awhile. Things were going pretty well while we drank and laughed like any other group of friends, although they were as frustrated with Hiiro's inability to miss as I was after awhile. Hilde and Wufei showed up a little later in the night and we got to see a little more competition since Wufei was also a descendent of genetic alterations and had superior eyesight that helped him keep up with Hiiro's deadly aim. He still won though, so Wufei went off to fetch us another round while I visited the data panel to cue up some more songs. 

"Duo?" Quatre asked having sensed something was up almost before I felt ghostly fingertips traveling along my spine. 

"Is anyone making out?" I asked noting that the touch was intimate and filled with pungent desire. He closed his eyes for a moment, then shook his head and had a look around. "Damn," I breathed as a heat wave rose up inside me when the sensation slid down my hips and into the crease of my thighs. 

"Duo?" Quatre was concerned, but all I could muster was...

"Man, he's got great hands."

"He?"

"Shit, sorry," I breathed pulling my mind back to the moment to ask, "Anything?"

He looked around again and came to a stop at our table where he scrutinized each of our friends stopping particularly long on Hiiro who was sitting in between Wufei and Hilde, then sighed, "No. You're the only one..." but he let that trail off and I was grateful. 

I saw Hiiro look over at us curiously and felt deficient somehow, but the hands finally relented and I was able to banish the odd feeling they left me with and return to the group. I cut out soon after though, and spent the remainder of the night in my cabin wondering if I would be able to continue on the same path. It bugged me because of all the sensations I might have been feeling these were of a very intimate variety and it made me wonder about my self awareness. Could I be manifesting some secret desire because I'd never taken a lover? I didn't let myself suffer, but I didn't have anyone that I could share that type of thing with either, so it stood to reason that maybe my mind was inflicting my will without my knowledge or consent. Regardless, it was back to work the next day and I welcomed the chance to just do something ordinary for awhile.

I should have known better with Hiiro as a partner, because instead of going after the solar panels I'd left behind on our last trip, he convinced them to let us dismantle the main cannon. There is a housing inside the massive weapon that had a ring set in the middle encrusted with hundreds of fist sized stones, each capable of magnifying and concentrating energy into a deadly beam, but all we cared about was their monetary value. Once disassembled the array would fund the company for a couple of years securing not only ours, but hundreds of other jobs. I was once again taken by Hiiro's civic minded generosity and wondered over what station he had held on L1. 

"Were you a politician?" I probed while we worked on unfastening the large clamps that held the ring in place, but he snorted incredulously. 

"No," was his succinct reply. 

"Sorry," I told him feeling odd about the questions. "It's just that you seem to see a bigger picture than the average Joe."

"Just doing what I can," he replied as the clamp he was working on gave way and I gaped because I wasn't even half finished. "What?" he chuckled uneasily when I laughed and I had to confess...

"Sometimes it seems like you can do anything."

I was starting to believe what was happening to me was seeded in my own mind because I felt a shiver run over my skin as if a wind had touched me when he cocked his head and turned my way. It embarrassed me so I got to work on the clamp, but he decided to float my way before moving on to his next one and stopped so close beside me he could see the flush on my skin. 

"Duo?"

"Hm?" I replied steadfastly ignoring the odd sensation of fingers on my neck. 

He considered me for a moment, then said, "I have pictures of L1," which I didn't think was what he had come over there to say. "You seemed curious," he clarified looking out into the void toward where his origins lie. 

"Yeah," I nodded relieved that the sensations had stopped. "We'll check them out when we're finished here."

He nodded, then pushed off in search of his next clamp and I was left with this odd feeling that I'd failed him somehow. He was right about the array though, because we had it ready and on it's way to a chop shop where it would be systematically dismantled by people who very much needed their jobs. Dunt was upset when the brass promoted us, but the job came with all the free meals we could eat and upgraded our status so that the private showers were free, so we didn't much care. 

Hiiro stayed true to his nature while we celebrated with our friends over dinner and did his best to inspire them to greater heights. Hilde even set her sights on an upgrade by deciding to transfer into the security force, which she was much better suited for. She could see in the dark and move around without making a sound, so it would play to her strengths and I had a feeling she was going to be great at it. Quatre and Trowa were doing what they wanted already and had never been subject to suffering with tiny showers and horrible food. When they ate with us it was because they wanted our company, but they had free reign because of Quatre's family and Wufei was already a part of upper management so everyone was pretty happy. We were laughing and carrying on while we had drinks after dinner when Hilde bumbled and turned half a plate of nacho's over into Hiiro's lap. 

"Oh, noooo!" she whined trying to help clean it up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Hiiro told her while he got up to get the plate off the floor. 

"You better wash it out," Quatre suggested while he waggled his eye brows at Hilde, but she just stood there cluelessly until Hiiro asked me...

"Can I use your sink?"

"Um...sure," I agreed, though I was a little uncomfortable with it. 

My cabin was the closest, but he could have used the public head. I figured he wanted to take his pants off before he washed them out or something and led him to my room. 

"Showers in there," I told him as if he wouldn't know. All the cabins were pretty much identical and it was the only other room. 

"Thanks," he said as he pulled his shirt off and my throat went instantly dry. "Do you mind if I rinse off?" he asked, but I was having trouble articulating when confronted by the rippled expanse of his luscious torso. 

He took my silence as a yes and I was drawn to try and see more of him when he unbuttoned his pants, but then the door shut and I fell back on my bed utterly enamored by what I had seen. Man, he was the sexiest person I'd ever laid eyes on, but the hardest part was that he was also kind, considerate and thoughtful. He saw things that no one else could see and made things happen that changed the world around him into a better place. He was just this perfect person and I felt my heart swell with love and admiration for him, then something brushed along the bottom of my thigh. 

"Oh, shit," I breathed staring in horror at the bathroom door. 

It was happening again and I was convinced it had something to do with my latent desire because the more I thought of him the bolder the touches grew until I was being caressed all over and could hardly breathe. I gasped when fingers that I couldn't see tickled along my stomach and groaned as they gripped my aching shaft while images of him danced in my mind. This had to be the answer, I was inflicting the sensations I wanted to feel on myself, but I didn't know how to stop it. 

"Uhh!" I gasped as I fell back on the bed and gulped for air while I stared at my ceiling and endured the tantalizing sensations. 

My hands came down to rub it away, but only heightened my need and pushed my mind further into the heat. I could hear the shower and imagined Hiiro's hard chest laying on top of mine while I felt strong fingers invade my body and steal my breath away. I groaned in pure rapture when I felt the oppressive pressure of an invasion on my skin and arched back hard as the sizzling shaft filled me up, then there was the rhythmic beat of thrusting, the excitement of strong fingers as they gripped my hips and the driving force that stole my sanity away, so I was completely unaware when Hiiro opened the bathroom door. 

"Duo, I..." he began, then fell back as if someone had slapped him in the face. 

"Shit!" I gasped trying to get it under control, but it wouldn't relent. "Sorry," I gasped unable to resist the mounting passion as it wrecked my body. "I c...can't make it...stOP!" I howled. 

I heard him scrabble around and fall over something, but I was too far gone to do much of anything but feel, then he stood up and looked at me with the most intense expression of wonder in his eyes and my hands shot out as my body thrashed and I growled when I finally came. I was mortified long before I caught my breath and curled into myself while I turned toward the wall. 

He was just standing there watching me and I could feel his heart beating wildly, so I said the only thing that came to mind. "Sorry."

"Wha...?" he breathed, then I heard him sit in the chair. 

"I don't know what's happening to me," I confessed. "But I'm sorry..."

"No," he cut me off in a tone of utter anguish, but I didn't understand until he confessed, "I did this."

"What?" I gasped spinning around to gape at him. 

"I didn't realize," he said, but he wasn't looking at me and I could tell he was still working it out. "But I wanted you so bad it must've..."

"Hiiro," I said as I sat up and faced him. "Please, tell me what's going on. I feel like I'm loosing my mind."

He looked at me for a moment, then leaned forward and took my hands as he confessed, "I'm telekinetic." 

"You did this to me?" I wibbled feeling suddenly violated.

"I didn't mean to," he insisted sounding very angry with himself. "You're just...so incredible I can't help wanting you, but I didn't know it was manifesting physically," he explained. 

"What was manifesting?" I asked just to be clear and felt my heart skip a beat when he confessed...

"Fantasies...about you."

"What about Hilde?" popped out of my mouth before I had time to stop it and he cringed. 

"She's just a kid!" he exclaimed seeming offended by the notion, but I didn't disagree, so it died there. "Damn it, I can't believe this happened," he groaned while he hung his head in shame, but I wasn't feeling all that depressed anymore. 

"You really fantasized about me?" I asked feeling a little high on the thought and his head snapped up instantly while he confessed...

"Constantly!" I couldn't help laughing at his enthusiasm. "You're all I've thought about since I landed on this boat," he told me and I believed him. "But I never mean to hurt you."

"It didn't exactly hurt," I smirked and his eyes did something...odd. 

"Duo?" he asked inching forward very slowly, but there was a light in his eyes that made my blood simmer, so I asked...

"Are you really that good?"

"Lets find out," he breathed, then he kissed me and it blew the doors off anything I had ever felt before because it was real. 

It was my body responding to his touch and his flesh that my hands caressed and grabbed hold of. I'd never known what it was like to reach out and hold someone and reveled in his reality time and time again. I couldn't get enough of him once the barrier broke and understood by morning that I had met the ultimate lover. 

"We should get ready for work," I sighed while he held me under his arm. 

"Hn," he grunted in this noncommittal way while he kissed my hair and I laughed until I felt an odd sensation along the back of my knee. 

"Hiiro," I reprimanded, but he just laughed and rolled me over to kiss me as he rocked my world again. 

There was no part of me he couldn't touch with nothing more than a thought, and though I loved to feel his fingers on my skin and his lips upon my mouth, it was a hell of a perk that he could essential stimulate every erogenous zone on my body at once if he took a notion. We figured out that what happened wasn't entirely his fault since it was my peculiarity that made it possible, so he was spared the guilt over having essentially telekinetically raped me. I felt what I wanted to feel and it led us into the most perfectly sublime relationship I could have ever hoped for. 

It also explained his deadly accurate aim and revealed that he had left L1 to avoid being discovered by people who would have gladly tried to exploit his gift. We keep the knowledge safely hidden away, though our closest friends have no doubt figured it out. Quatre in particular can tell when he's teasing me and takes great pleasure in fucking with me whenever he does. We had found a little piece of Eden out there among the stars and with Hiiro's talent for creating new opportunities we had every reason to believe it would last for a good long time. 

owari :)


End file.
